The one I love
by Kami-cute
Summary: Volvió por ella. Pero ella no lo necesita más. Esta vida ya no le es necesaria. Reviews.


:::: The one I love :::: 

Hacía una semana había vuelto a Konoha. Luego de pedir perdón y la reintegración a la aldea, la cual fue difícil de conseguir. Tsunade no era fácil de convencer. Luego de ver a todos sus amigos, en especial al tonto de Naruto, que lo perseguía a todos lados. Luego de recuperar el prestigio y la dignidad. Luego de volver a ser reconocido como Sasuke Uchiha, el único heredero del clan más importante de la Konoha. Luego de volver a ser otro ciudadano y no un traidor. Luego de concretar su venganza, matándo a Itachi. Luego de abandonar esa vida de angustia, vengaza, rencor y odio. Luego de todo, lo único que quería era ver a Sakura.

Su antigüa compañera de equipo. Por la que en ese tiempo estuvo sintiendo cosas muy fuertes. A la que, aunque le costase admitir, había extrañado. A la que, aunque nunca lo dijera, necesitó ver. Sakura Haruno, la que había robado su corazón. La cual, hacía una semana, no había visto.

Haven't sleep in a week 

_My bed has become my coffin_

_Cannot breath, cannot speak_

_My head's like a bomb, still waiting_

_Take my heart and take my soul_

_I don't need them anymore_

Durante esa semana no había podido dormir. Por mucho esfuerzo que pusiera. Por mucho que intentara, no conseguía librar el sueño. Cada vez que se recostaba en su cama, volvía a recordarla. Cada momento que pasó con ella. Cada palabra de cariño que ella le dijo y que él ignoró. Y entre recuerdo y recuerdo, llegaba la madrugada. Nunca lograba dormir. No, porque ella se lo impedía.

Esa semana se había sentido muerto en vida. Sí, el gran Sasuke Uchiha, vengador de sangre y único heredero de su clan, estaba devastado. Todo por cierta pelirosa de ojos jades. Era un muerto en vida. Sólo respiraba porque le era indispensable para vivir. Pero fuera de eso, no tenía fuerzas para nada. No entrenaba. No aceptaba salir con Naruto. No hacía nada. Estaba muerto en vida.

Su cabeza estallaba. Pensaba y pensaba, pero no encontraba la explicación justa. Estuvo tres años sin verla, ¿no es cierto?¿Porqué ahora no soportaba tenerla lejos? Quizás por el hecho de que no lo estaba. Estaba ahí, cerca de él. En la misma aldea. ¿Porqué necesitaba tanto verla, si pudo soportar durante tres años su ausencia? En realidad, el ausente fue él. Ella estaba presente. Siempre lo estuvo. Y ahora que él volvía por ella, no estaba. No la veía. No la encontraba. Todo era un total fiasco. Cuando le entregaba el corazón y el alma a alguien, ese alguien desaparece. Pero en cierta forma era justo. Él había desaparecido primero, ¿no?

The one I love 

_Is striking me down on my knees_

_The one I love_

_Drowning me in my dreams_

_The one I love_

_Over and over again_

_Dragging me uder_

Ese era el día. Domingo, el último día de esa agobiante y triste semana. Se sentía tan traicionado y dolido. Pero una trición diferente a la que estaba acostumbrado. Una traición sumamente dolorosa y solitaria. Aún peor que haberse quedado sin familia. Aún peor que quedarse sin amigos.

Llegó a su casa, soltando un largo suspiro cuando entró. Tan solitario. Tan triste. Tan frío. Tan oscuro. Tan sin ella. Estaba muy mal. caminó hasta su cuarto. No tenía hambre. Prefirió intentar conciliar el sueño. Se recostó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Sin darse cuenta, se había dormido y empezaba a soñar.

Soñaba...soñaba...¿Sasuke Uchiha soñando? Sí. Y no un sueño cualquiera, sino uno con Sakura. Que más que sueño, parecía pesadilla. Se veía corriendo solo, en una completa oscuridad. Hasta que la vio. Parada frente a él. Sonriente. Diciendo su tan común _Sasuke-kun_. Caminaba hacia ella. La abrazaba y le decía todo lo que sentía. Que la amaba. Que era la mujer de su vida. Quer era todo lo que él quería. Pero ella se reía en su cara. Le decía que era tarde. Que de nada le había servido volver, porque ella lo había olvidado. Que lo que nunca tuvo comienzo, ahora tenía fin. Y él caía. De rodillas. Frente a ella. Sumiso y débil, como un cachorro. Ella se iba, mientras a lo lejos aún se escuchaban sus carcajadas. Y él seguía igual. Intentando recomponerse. Pero no podía hacer nada. y una oscuridad lo rodeaba. Lo hundía. Lo absorbía. Despertó asustado. Con la mirada perdida. Luego de esa maldita pesadilla, decidió no volver a dormir.

Hypnotized by the night 

_Silently rising beside me_

_Emptiness, nothingness_

_Is burning a hole inside me_

_Take my faith and take my pride_

_I don't need them anymore_

Aún aterrado por la pesadilla, prefirió salir a caminar. Las calles solitarias. El silencio reinando. La noche, completamente oscura y fría. Todo ese conjunto de espacio y tiempo lo estaba relajando. Se estaba empezando a sentir mejor. Hasta que la vio. Y ésta Sakura era real, no era un sueño. Esa sonrisa, la reconocía. Esa mirada cariñosa, la conocía. ¡Era ella!¡Era Sakura! Corrió, intentando alcanzarla. Estaba feliz. Estaba alegre. Contento. La vitalidad reinaba en su sangre. Pero de repente, todo se vino abajo. Un vacío invadió su interior. Sintió como si de repente no tuviera nada. Y sabía que luego de eso, no lo tenía. Un ardor y una punzada se sentraban en su corazón. Se estaba rompiendo. Claramente. Era obvio. Las señales decían que estaba hecho trizas. ¿Porqué de repente se sintió mal? ¿Porqué de repente quiso ser ciego y no ver?¿Porqué quiso huir? ¿Sasuke Uchiha, huír? Sí, huír. De aquella imagen tortuosa. De aquella imagen reveladora de la verdad. Sakura Haruno, la flor de cerezo que siempre lo había amado, que siempre lo había esperado. Sakura Haruno, la débil e insoportable molestia, como él le llamaba. Sakura Haruno, su Sakura, ya no lo amaba. Él la vio. Aquella sonrisa cariñosa, ya no era para Sasuke Uchiha. Esa sonrisa iba hacia otro chico, que si sabía valorarla. Esa mirada tierna, ya no era del vengador Uchiha. Esa mirada era para otra mirada, una más humana y cariñosa. Y su voz. Sus labios. Ya no prounciaban las palabras que él más ansiaba. Ya no más. Ya no volverían a decir _Sasuke-kun_, ahora diría...

- ..._Sai-kun_.

Se estaba muriendo. Sakura, la flor de cerezo. Ella, ya no lo amaba. No lo quería. Lo había reemplazado por esa copia barata suya. Por ese tal Sai, el cual no tenía apellido y sonreía de la forma más idiota jamás conocida. Sasuke Uchiha ya no existía para Sakura Haruno. Ahora lo único que importaba era Sai. Esa copia. Ese bastardo que se la había arrebatado. Aunque quizás, quién la había alejado había sido él. El mismísimo Sasuke Uchiha, había reprimido todo. Había tratado de tan forma a la cerezo, que ésta buscó cariño en otro lado. Y lo encontró.

El Uchiha ya no tenía esperanzas. Ya no esperaba ser retribuído. Era tan...idiota en creer que ella aún lo esperaba. Que aún lo quería. Que existía un aún. No tenía esperanzas ni fe. Nunca las volvería a tener. Miró por última vez, dolido y resquebrajado por dentro a la pareja. Ya no le importaba su orgullo. Gruesas lágrimas caían por sus ojos. No le importaba qué le dijeran. Quería demostrar, por única vez, que el Uchiha sí tenía corazón.

This bed has become 

_My chapel of stone_

_A garden of darkness_

_To where I'm thrown_

_So take my life,_

_I don't need it anymore_

Llegó a su casa. No miró el reloj. No comió. Simplemente se dirigió a su cuarto. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y empezó a llorar. Lloraba y se sinceraba consigo mismo. Quien lo hubiese visto, habría dicho que Sasuke Uchiha se había vuelto loco luego de ver masacrado a su clan, de haber sido corrompido por Orochimaru y por el hecho de haber tenido un hermano asesino de clase S. Pero no era así. Uchiha Sasuke necesitaba sincerarse. Sacar todo lo que tenía adentro. A tal punto, que lo hacía en gritos. Desgarradorres y dolorosos gritos. Repetía frases incoherentes, tales como "Yo te amo, pero prefieres a esa copia barata" o "¿Porqué ahora y no antes?". También se repudiaba por haber sido tan idiota de no darse cuenta antes de lo que sentía.

De la mesa de luz a un lado de su cama, sacó un frasco con tranquilizantes. Los cuales Tsunade le había dado cuando él volvió a la aldea. Ese día estaba herido y nervioso. Para calmar al gran Uchiha, necesitaron esa medicación. Pero al ser fuerte, solo le dieron dos. A Sasuke no le importó la recomendación de no tomar tantas pastillas. Quería hacerlo. Sabía que podía costarle la vida. Que el error de márgen de no intoxicarse con los medicamentos era de un 3. Pero no le importaba morirse. Al fin y al cabo, sin ella, sin Sakura no tenía vida.

Consumió todos los medicamentos y se recostó en su cama. Estaba mareado. Lo más probable era que en unos minutos solamente hicieran efecto y muriera como se lo merecía. Sonrió con pena. Había vuelto por ella y ahora era ella quien se iba. Quien lo abandonaba. No dejaba de repetirse que era un idiota y se lo merecía. Cerró los ojos, a paso lento. Estaba cansado. Sabía que no iba a despertar de nuevo. Que iba a morirse. Que todo acabaría. Lamentaba tres cosas. El darle un final tan patético a su clan. El morir por amor, era tan...idiota. Sasuke Uchiha, vengador a sangre fría y único heredero...dejando perecer su clan por un amor. También el no poder ver a Naruto cumplir su sueño de ser Hokage. Ese usuratonkachi. Y por último, el no haberse jugado por ella cuando tuvo la oportunidad. Perdió todo por poder, el cual no le brindó nada. Sonrió, sinceramente, por última vez. Mientras veía como se sumergía en una total oscuridad. Como era absorbido. Como perdía todo. Como todo se resumía a nada. Y como la oscuridad reinaba hasta en sí mismo.

Antes de morir, le dedicó una última frase a la kunoichi de pelo rosa y ojos verdes. A aquella que lo había cautivado. La única que había logrado ablandarlo un poco, hacerlo un poco humano. La única, siempre la única. Sakura Haruno.

- Llévate mi vida, ya no la necesito...porque eres la única a la que amo...


End file.
